Gravity Falls: The Return of the Strange
by A Wild Writer Appears
Summary: Five years after weirdmageddon, Dipper and Mabel invite their twin cousins to join their new business in Gravity falls as paranormal and supernatural investigators.
Gravity Falls

The Return of the Strange

Part 1

Chapter 1

The plane had just landed, and Jennifer was shaking Zack awake.

"Hey, wake up," Jennifer said, "We're here,"

"Remind me again why we came here," Zack said, his eyes still closed.

"We're here because we got the chance to join our cousins' business and we haven't seen them in ten years. Now, get up so we can get off this plane,"

Zack and Jennifer had recently received a letter from their cousins, Dipper and Mabel, inviting them to become a part of their new job, studying paranormal and supernatural activity, at a town called Gravity Falls, which was named so strangely because of the odd things that had accord there in the past.

"Do you really believe all that bull about magic and 'paranormal' activity?" Zack asked.

"It's not _bull,_ okay. I've seen magic," She began.

"Oh, not this again…" Zack said quietly.

"It's true! On the day of our birthday-"

"Jen, we were four, and I was there when you supposedly saw a 'fairy', but I saw nothing,"

"Well, whether it's _bull_ or not, we need a job, and we need the money,"

She was right, Zack thought. He would never admit it, though.

*sigh* "Fine, let's go," Zack said.

After exiting the plane, Zack called a taxi, and asked the driver to bring them to the Mystery Shack, where their cousins had their business, and where their cousins' uncle lived.

"Hey," The driver said, after arriving, holding out his hand.

"Oh, uh… Sorry, but, we don't have any money, so-" Zack began.

The driver then threw out their luggage and drove off.

"Nice guy," Jennifer said, sarcastically.

The Mystery Shack looked like an old broken down cabin in the middle of the woods. It had a big sign that read 'Mystery Shack' on it, but the 'S' was missing. It was amazing that actual tourists came here to buy merchandise.

Then, suddenly, the door to the Mystery Shack burst open. A huge lizard looking creature then ran out, Dipper chasing after it, cursing several times. Then, Dipper grabbed the monster and pulled out a glowing knife, plunging it into its' stomach, causing a slime like substance to come gushing out.

"Got you!" Dipper shouted, "Oh, hey Zack!"

There was a pause.

"Dipper,"

"Jen," Dipper said, nodding his head a single time.

Chapter 2

"Can someone please explain to us what just happened?!" Zack asked, shouting at Dipper.

"Ah, the Greenback. Yes, a very dangerous creature," Dipper said, smiling, as if nothing unusual had happened, "Well, welcome to Gravity Falls! Please do come inside,"

Zack and Jennifer came inside and sat down in the living room. They still couldn't quite grasp what just happened.

"Zack, do you know what this means?" Jennifer asked.

"Magic exists…"

"No… It means that I was right, and you were wrong!" Jennifer shouted.

"How is this possible? It can't be possible! But, somehow… it is!" Zack said, questioning if he should believe what he just saw.

It seemed to absurd to be true – yet to real, to be fake. It was just a lot to take in at once.

"Now, I know what you just saw might be a bit much for you to comprehend," Mabel began, placing a cup full of tea on the table, "So me and Dipper will let you two have a few days to process all of this,"

"Well, I've always thought that magic existed, so it's not that big of a shock for me, but Zack may need some time to think about the previous events…" Jennifer explained.

"Okay. Jen, you'll start work tomorrow. I'll bring you guys' things upstairs." Mabel said, grabbing their suit cases.

"We better head up to the attic," Jennifer told Zack.

"Okay…" Zack said, expressionless.

The next day Jennifer woke up early to help Dipper with asking questions about weird activity around the town, while Zack stayed at the Mystery Shack helping around the place.

"So… What exactly caused all this magic – stuff – to gather in Gravity Falls?" Zack asked Mabel.

"Well, there is a theory that Ford created, that suggests that the alien spacecraft that landed here, attracted all the 'weird' things, such as magic. But, this theory is faulty, since the weirdness could have attracted the space craft, instead of the spacecraft attracting the weirdness. So, really, we don't know much about why these things are here. Dipper has a theory as well that suggests that because there is a weak spot in our universe within the town of Gravity Falls, things from other dimensions and even other universes were able to travel to ours." Mabel explained.

"Wow. So, an alien spacecraft landed in Gravity Falls?"

For most of the day while Zack was working, he would ask questions and Mabel would usually have an answer for them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Excuse me," Jennifer said, walking over to an old lady across the street, "have you noticed anything strange happening recently?"

"Well, no, not really, but I have heard some weird chanting coming from the forest,"

"Really? What part of the forest did it-"

"Jen, we got to go! Hurry!"

"But-" *sigh* "I'll be back soon," Jennifer said, following Dipper into a van.

For most of the day for Jennifer, she would run around town asking people strange and unordinary questions.

"What's going on?" Jennifer asked Dipper.

"Someone said they saw a strange glowing – thing – float into the forest."

"Wait, _float?_ As in hovering above the ground?" She asked.

"Apparently," Dipper said.

Our first case, she thought.

"I'm not ready," Jennifer said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not ready to do this. I don't know what to do,"

"Simple – If something tries to attack you, kill it, and if you can't kill it, run, "

"If something attacks me, what do I attack it with?"

"This," Dipper said, pulling out a glowing knife, identical to the one he had used before, and gave it to Jennifer.

The lade was cold to the touch, and it gave off a strange blue light.

"I don't know about this,"

"If you weren't sure about all of this, why did you take the job?"

Jennifer was thinking.

"Alright, let's do this," She said, determination flashing in her eyes.

The van began to speed up, as they began their trip to the western part of the forest.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sound of a phone ringing rang throughout the house. Mable ran to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mabel, we've received information about a glowing creature going into the western part of the forest."

"What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out."

Dipper then hung up.

"What's going on?" Zack asked Mabel.

"Dipper and Jen are going into the forest to search for a glowing creature," Mabel said, with a strangely worried voice.

"What? I have to help!" Zack said, taking his coat off a hanger by the door.

"You can't help them! You don't even know where they are!"

"What if Jen's endanger?"

There was an uncomfortably long pause.

"They're heading into the western part of the forest" Mabel told Zack.

She then took a glowing knife out of the pocket of Dipper's Coat, and gave it to Zack.

"Be careful," She said.

"Don't worry," Zack said, "I'll be just fine,"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Laughing echoed throughout the forest. From the corner of Jennifer's eye, she would see flashes of a bright moving object, but never get full sight of what it was.

"Something's following us," Jennifer said.

"But what it is, I do not know,"

"We'll find out soon,"

They could then hear the sound of raddling sticks. Well, they could always hear the raddling, but now it was much louder. A flash of yellow would come streaking past, but always going too fast to see.

"Hey-"

Then, Jennifer swiftly turned around and swung her knife, causing Zack behind her, to trip and fall backwards, trying to avoid the knife.

"God, Jennifer!" Zack said, getting off the ground.

"Sorry – Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine – but you gave me a heart attack," Zack said then pausing.

"Ahem" a strange voice said.

Behind Jennifer and Dipper, there was a man, dressed in a shiny yellow tux with a black bowtie, a black fedora, and an eye patch over his right eye. He also had a black cane in one hand, and was setting on a tree stump.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked, putting his hand in his coat, clutching the only thing that could protect him.

"Oh, come on, you know who I am," said the man, looking at them with a smile, as he rose from the stump.

There was then a long moment of silence. The man's smile faded. His facial expression then changed from amusement, to annoyance. But, then, a smile once again spread across his face.

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" The man said, laughing.

"I'm sorry – but I don't believe we've met," Dipper said, puzzled.

"Oh, but we have! We had met five years ago. I'm surprised you've already forgotten me. Sure, I look a little different then I used to look, but I figured you would've been able to spot my voice anywhere!"

The man's voice did sound familiar to Dipper, but he couldn't quite tell who's voice it was.

Then, the man's eye began to emit a golden glow, and he said –

"Did you miss me pinetree?"

Dipper's eyes widened. Dipper knew who he was, and that was how the man liked it, because then Dipper knew the power that he possessed.

Then, in a soft voice, the man said, "Run,"

Chapter 3

Dipper did not hesitate. He repeated the last word the man had said to his friends, and ran as fast as he could out of the forest. His friends followed, although they did not know how big of a threat the man in yellow was.

"Who is that guy?" Zack said, trying to keep his pace the same as Dipper's.

"No time to explain, we just need to concentrate on getting out of the forest," Dipper said, pulling out his phone, "No service,"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had been an hour since Mabel had heard from Dipper, and she was starting to get worried.

"It's been an hour since Dipper had called me," Mabel said, as the new _Mr. Mystery_ walked through the door.

"I'm sure they're fine," Soos said, "Dipper's gotten out of some pretty sticky situations before,"

"Yeah but… I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid, but something doesn't feel right,"

"Nothing feels right in this town…" Soos said, quietly.

Then, there was a scream that came from outside the door. Soos and Mabel then looked at each other for a short period of time, and ran for the door.

"Dipper-"

"Mabel, I want you to lock the door once we're inside," Dipper said quickly, as he and the others rushed in.

Mabel then quickly closed the door and locked it.

"What's going on-"

"Look, there isn't much time to explain. Is the force field that we put on the shack still there?"

"Uh - yeah, but, why do we need it?" Mabel asked, puzzled.

"He's back," Dipper said, as Mabel's eyes filled with terror.

"Wait – who exactly is _he_?" Zack questioned, confused.

" He's known as Bill Cipher, and he's a spectral multidimensional dream demon, that we had fought in the past," Mabel said, her face frozen, "He's the strongest enemy we've ever encountered,"

"Wait did you say a demo-"

"He's so powerful that he had almost caused the end of the world," Dipper said, "And somehow, he's back, and with a physical form,"

"Hey, Shooting Star, if you can, could you open the door?" Bill asked, with enjoyment in his voice.

"Why would I ever open the door for you, Bill Cipher?"

"Hey, have it your way, but I'll find a way to get to you eventually!"

"What do you want?" Dipper shouted.

"Are you really that stupid, pinetree? What do you think?!" Bill said, angrily.

"Bill, we've beat you once, we can beat you again!" Soos said, yelling.

"Do you really think you can stop me? I have the powers of a god! Every time you think you've won, I'll come crawling back, and even if you defeat me ONE MILLION TIMES, this games between us will never end!"

"How are you even here? We erased you from existence!" Dipper questioned, confused.

"Look kid, you erased me from the world of the mind, the Mindscape, but you didn't erase my physical form, and because of that, I now resign in the dimension of reality. Plus, the Mindscape is technically a dimension between reality and the void, so in my Mindscape form, I never really existed in the first place,"

"Wait – your physical form was frozen into a statue, so how are you standing here before us?" Mabel said, confused as well.

"I don't know – somebody must've revived me, or whatever. But the point is, I'm back! And I won't stop until you're all my personal slaves!" Bill said, before disappearing.

Chapter 4

Everybody stood near the door for a brief moment, and then they all walked into the kitchen. Zack and Jennifer were surprised by the events that just took place, but Dipper and Mabel were completely dumbfounded. Questions like "How was Bill revived?" and "Who revived him?" had drifted slowly in and out of Dipper and Mabel's mind. Everything that just occurred had just happened so quickly. It was just really hard to process.

"Anyone want some Mabel Juice? I'll make some Mabel Juice," Mabel said, wide eyed, as she put water, apple juice, plastic dinosaurs, and seven cups of sugar into a blender. She then poured it into a large cup, and then jugged it all down, spitting out the dinosaurs

They had been setting there for thirty minutes, but it felt like hours.

 **THIS STORY IS A WORK IN PROGRESS**

 **I WILL POST UPDATES AS SOON AS THEY ARE FINISHED**


End file.
